


Craig and Those Guys Week 2019

by GuineapigQueen



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig and Those Guys - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, a lot of the creek in this is kinda implied not overt, carigandthoseguysweek, craig and those guys week, craigandthoseguysweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: My contribution to Craig and Those Guys Week on tumblr. Mostly a collection of Craig getting love and support from his best friends.





	1. Day 1 - Beach

**Author's Note:**

> SO this is unbeta'd so be patient with me and my incorrect grammar. I tried my best to clean it up and fix typos and stuff. In this particular fic Craig and Tweek aren't together but I kinda hinted that they might be in the future. Here's my contribution for Day 1 - Beach.

Craig is grateful for the warmth of summer. The sun feels good on his back. He's so glad he had the baby before summer hit, being pregnant during the heat would be awful. But now he can enjoy it. He's mostly healed from his c-section and has been given the all clear to go swimming. He's not sure if he actually wants to though. He's still a very new parent and his body reflects this. He feels like he should be above this, more mature seeing as he has a whole person he's now responsible for. 

His friends are taking full advantage of the weather. Keen to take trips to the beach and swim to cool off. Craig knows he can take his baby swimming, his daughter. He's so used to referring to her as just "the baby." His daughter, he's still in awe that he even  _ has  _ a daughter and such a perfect one at that. She wasn't planned and he's ended up on his own but he knows they can make it. He'll look after her. The doctors told him she could go swimming whenever but it was him who would need to wait. She's six weeks now and he's just been given the all clear.

He hasn't been able to go out much since having her. His friends have come and visited. They've also been begging him to come on one of these beach trips and he's relented. He does want to get out of the house and his friends being there to support and help will definitely make it easier. He's just not sure he has the confidence to go swimming. 

The body he has now is pretty much unrecognisable from the body he'd had all through his adolescent life. He had grievances with it, most teenagers do. He's always felt like his stomach wasn't flat enough, his limbs too long or that his feet are too big. Just minor things that nobody else would notice. That body is long gone, he's long given up on that flat stomach. He only had a baby six weeks ago. Six weeks ago he was still very pregnant and very miserable and even though six weeks might feel like a lot to some Craig is still feeling the effects. He doesn't have a flat belly by any means, it's still kind of round, a bit saggy and covered in very prominent stretch marks. They're recent stretch marks so they're still quite red and nasty looking. Craig knows they'll fade to silver, but they'll always be there. There's also a scar on his lower belly from the c-section. It's healing well but it's still pretty red, it will be a while till it too fades like the stretch marks. He's very self conscious and maybe it's stupid, but the idea of swimming terrifies him. He buys a tiny swimsuit for his daughter, Claire, anyway. Because it's too cute to resist. 

They're taking two cars, because now that Craig has Claire they can't all fit in one car. Tweek offers to drive and he takes Craig, Claire and Token. Clyde drives the second car with Jimmy. Craig fusses over Claire's car seat, the whole endeavour is just way harder with all her things. Craig reflects on how much his priorities have changed. Tweek and Token take the front while Craig sits in the back with Claire. The movement of the car gently rocks Claire to sleep for most of the trip. They make small talk while she sleeps but Craig only interjects here and there not wanting to wake Claire. 

When they get there Clyde and Jimmy have beaten them. Which isn't surprising considering how long it took them to get the car seat in. There's a bit of an accessibility issue getting Jimmy and his crutches on to the sand but Clyde is always looking to prove how "buff" he is so he is happy to carry Jimmy wherever he needs to go. Craig unstraps Claire from her carseat and slowly tries to pick her up without waking her. It doesn't work and she makes some small frustrated mewls. Tweek very generously takes Craig's baby bag for him. 

His friends straight away head for the water, stripping their shirts off with little care. Craig lags behind, he sits down on a towel and begins putting sunscreen on Claire. Claire doesn't like it, she whinges and resists but Craig will not let her be unprotected. 

"You only just came out" Craig says to her "we gotta protect your skin." 

Token seems to be the first to notice Craig staying behind. He emerges from the surf, all brown and chiseled. Perfect looking, like the exact opposite of Craig. He looks like a swimsuit model. Looking like something out of Baywatch he heads over to where Craig is sitting with Claire in his arms.

"Hey man" he says, sitting down next to Craig "do you need some help?"

"No" Craig replies, not wanting to spoil his friends good time "I just don't feel like swimming."

"Oh man, you gotta" Token encourages "don't you wanna cool off?" 

Craig does, he's definitely feeling the heat still fully dressed in a black t-shirt. 

"I'm okay" he says "she's gonna need a feed soon anyway." Craig knows he's using her as an excuse. 

"Well… okay, but you should come in later though" Token replies with a hopeful smile. 

Craig agrees and nods weakly.

Craig decides not to ask for help when Claire starts bawling for her bottle. It's a bit silly of him and he's making his own life harder but it gives him an excuse to stay on land. He has to go back to the car to prepare it and by the time he gets back, multi tasking by feeding Claire as he walks back to their spot on the sand, Jimmy is sitting on his towel. 

"Hey" Craig greets as he settles himself and Claire back down. Claire happily still drinking her bottle. 

"Hey, she  _ g-g-g- _ okay now?" Jimmy asks.

"She's good, as long as she's fed she's usually happy" Craig replies.

"Mood" is all Jimmy says in response. 

"So you done swimming?" Craig wonders. 

"Needed a b-b-break" Jimmy confirms "Clyde will come in a minute to  _ g-g-get _ me."

"Fair enough" Craig nods.

"Will you come with?" Jimmy asks him and Craig shrugs. 

"You  _ sc-sc- _ worried to put her in the water?" Jimmy asks him again.

"No" Craig sighs "well, sort of. I'm a little worried. I'm kind of always worried about her but like, I know she'll be okay in the water."

"I'd worry about someone so small too" Jimmy remarks "we'll  _ l-l-look _ after you both."

"I know" Craig agrees with a nod "I'm a bit self conscious, admittedly."

"About what?"

"Well partially how I look but also partially how people might judge me as a parent" Craig confesses.

"N-n-no one is judging you" Jimmy says "I t-t-think you'll have fun if you come swim with us."

"Maybe" Craig begins to say before they are interrupted by Clyde.

"Ready to go?" He asks Jimmy who nods. Clyde looks over to Craig "you coming bro?"

"No" Craig says "go without me. I gotta burp Claire" and it's not a lie, she does have to be burped. 

"Man, why did you come down if you don't wanna swim? The ocean is so good! We wanna hang with you!" Clyde says, his tone upbeat and encouraging, not condescending. 

Craig goes to answer but Jimmy interrupts "Leave it man, let him do it on his own  _ t-t-time _ ." 

"Okay dude" Clyde agrees as he bends down to pick up Jimmy "know we're missing you."

Craig is a little touched as he watches Clyde carry Jimmy back into the surf. He's been pretty antisocial since the last trimester of his pregnancy. Going out was harder and he spent a lot less time with his friends. He has even less time now she's here. It would have been easy to lose touch. He's got different priorities now and they're less fun. His friends didn't have to be so persistent and caring, but they are. He's so happy they have embraced Claire.

He watches them all in the spray, bobbing up and down. He thinks it might be nice to show Claire the ocean. To have that first moment with her. He's not sure. 

Despite the distance he makes eye contact with Tweek, who smiles at him. His hair is all wet and dripping down from the salty water. He's not some kind of Instagram model like Token, but he looks nice with his shirt off. He has a splattering of freckles along his arms and shoulders and Craig likes the quirk. He also has some scars on his arms, from darker times as teens. He doesn't hide them anymore, he isn't ashamed. He doesn't have a flat stomach either, Craig notices. Somehow he's so confident. Tweek begins to head out of the water and up towards Craig on the beach. 

"You alright?" He calls as he approaches. He slowly makes his way up to their little spot and sits down next to Craig.

"I'm okay" Craig lies.

"You don't really look okay, do you want me to  _ -nghh- _ take you guys home?" Tweek puts a comforting hand on Craig's knee.

"No it's just… I wanna come and swim I'm just… I really don't like how my stomach looks. After having her it isn't the same" Craig is a little embarrassed to admit. 

"Oh dude, your body just  _ -ah-  _ made a human and brought them into the world. Your body is way cooler than mine, or any of us" Tweek assures. And honestly that's kind of beautiful, Craig still finds himself wanting Instagram abs though.

"It's silly I know…" Craig says, cringing a little. He holds Claire a little closer. He feels safer when she's close. 

"It's not silly, if it's  _ -nnn- _ important to you then it's important" Tweek says kindly. Tweek has an uncanny way of putting Craig at ease.

"I just don't look like  _ me  _ anymore. I'm not sure about the new me" he frowns. It's sometimes so hard to come to terms with all the changes. Nine months ago he was still a college student, enjoying parties and tinder hookups. He's now got a child and a whole new life.

"Well, think of it this way, without all those  _ -gah-  _ changes you wouldn't have Claire. She made all those changes and you should be  _ -nghh-  _ proud" Tweek suggests. He smiles compassionately as he looks at Claire. Claire is looking back at him with her big, curious eyes. She's so gorgeous Craig feels like he might cry. Tweek is completely right.

"I guess" he concedes.

"And don't you wanna  _ -hnn- _ show her the ocean? Give her her first swim?" Tweek encourages. Claire makes a cute little mewl. Craig's heart swells with love and pride 

"Yes" Craig agrees, nodding.

"I think you should grab the moment man, don't let anyone take away that precious first moment" Tweek replies. Tweek is just so empathetic. He was the first of all his friends to come visit Craig after he had Claire. Tweek brought Claire things, but he also bought Craig some gifts too. Some chocolates and a neck pillow. "You need some love too" he'd said. 

"Okay" Craig says. He wants this moment. For him and for Claire. 

He takes a deep breath, hands Claire over to Tweek and strips off his shirt. He takes Claire back in his arms and holds her close. Tweek threads his fingers with Craig's as they walk together, to see the smiling faces of their three friends. 


	2. Day 2 - Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig refuses to let an illness ruin his camping trip with the gang, or let it ruin potential romantic moments with his not-boyfriend Tweek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is unbeta'd so bear with me. This one features Creek as a pairing more prominently.

This trip had been planned for ages. Everyone is so excited and Craig doesn't wanna be the one to ruin it. He's been feeling under the weather on and off for the past few days. He tries his best to rest and try to get over it, but he's still feeling pretty funky the night before they're supposed to leave. 

The trip was organized mainly by Clyde and Tweek, wanting to capture some childhood nostalgia. It was just going to be a quick camping trip in the break between semesters and just a little getaway for them. They've all been best friends since childhood and all moved into a share house together when they started college. And well, Craig doesn't want to disappoint Tweek. They're not dating but still, he wants to share a tent with his best friend turned housemate turned friend with benefits. Craig doesn't want to cancel this potential snuggling time, so he just puts a smile on his face and says he is fine. 

Their relationship isn't cold or sex-only, maybe because they've been friends since childhood they've always had a warm dynamic. They aren't in an official relationship but Craig knows he can crawl into bed with Tweek whenever he's lonely and vice versa. They cuddle a lot too, if Tweek wanted to be exclusive Craig would totally go for it. But Tweek seems to show no indication of wanting to commit or settle down and Craig doesn't want to scare him away. He likes what they have and he doesn't know what he'd do if Tweek no longer kept that door open for him or that spot in the bed next to him warm. 

Tweek knows he's kind of unwell. Craig has blamed it on stress and the intense workload of the end of semester. Tweek has looked after him, mainly just provided cuddles and support. Craig is usually pretty capable to look after himself. The on and off nature of his illness makes it a bit easier to convince Tweek he is on the mend. 

So they all head off together, Token and Jimmy in the front and Craig, Tweek and Clyde in the back. The plan is for Token to drive there and Clyde will probably drive home. Craig leans his head on Tweek's shoulder, Tweek doesn't mind this kind of public affection. 

Their housemates, and best friends of course, always tease them. That they're in love, that they're really together and they just need to admit it. It hurts Craig a little bit because yeah, he'd quite like to be. He'd like to share a bed with Tweek for real, to hold hands in public just cause and to just be a regular couple. He just doesn't want to ruin what they have now, because a little is better than nothing. Craig would rather be unofficial than seperate. 

The actual car trip itself is fine, the site is only a few hours away from their share house and Craig just lets himself rest and sink into Tweek's side. He's kind of nauseous but it's more of an undercurrent. He can ignore it. He's annoyed that this is happening to him now. They've never been on a trip together before, as adults and Craig really was looking forward to being as romantic as possible with Tweek. Maybe it's a bit pathetic but he was hoping Tweek might hold his hand on a hike, they could cuddle by the fire, maybe they could trade kisses while the sun set and of course have quality time together in the tent. 

Getting to the site is pretty easy, it's just a standard kinda campsite with communal toilets and showers. It's putting up the tent that's more of a challenge. Tweek and Clyde seem to have a better idea how to set up a tent than the rest of them. Craig has never set up a tent in his life and he suspects Token may be in a similar boat. It's a bit difficult for Jimmy to help set up the tent with his crutches but he is giving verbal instructions. Way better instructions than Craig could give. 

Once they have it all set up, two tents, one for Tweek and Craig and the other for Token, Clyde and Jimmy. Token suggests they go for a short walk around the site. There seems to be relatively user friends trails and beautiful nature scenery. In Craig's fantasy this would be a perfect opportunity for he and Tweek to create some perfect moments. But in reality he doesn't feel well enough so he opts to stay back instead and decides to curl up and nap in his sleeping bag in the tent. His friends seem a little worried, but Craig assures them to just go and enjoy the walk. He knows they'll probably take a while so that Jimmy can be safe and included so he lets himself really sleep. 

He's not sure how long he's been out for when he wakes, feeling  _ really  _ sick. It's a feeling he has become familiar with and he knows it well enough to know that he's gonna be sick, like,  _ now.  _ He just has to stumble out of the tent and find a bush to hurl in, he tries to get as far away from their stuff as he can. After that he still feels ill just less urgently so, so he wanders to the campsites communal toilets to be miserable there. The toilets are cold, and bare but Craig is feeling kind of flushed so he doesn't really notice it. He's only there a minute or so before he has to be sick again and tiny beads of sweat begin to form at his hairline. He definitely feels hot, even though he knows this contradicts what the night air should feel like. He's not sure how much time has passed but he doesn't have the strength to move. 

His phone is buzzing in his pocket but he isn't able to answer. After a little while, when his stomach has calmed a little and the dizziness has faded enough for him to see the screen he just texts Tweek  _ toilets.  _

He wants to go back to the site, but he doesn't think he can. He's kind of settled but he can tell it isn't over. He's spent a couple of spells in front of the toilet being sick, enough to know it's still going. But even if it was over, he's very lightheaded and weak and he doesn't really think he can manage the walk back on his own in the dark. He knows if his friends are worried they'll come find him anyway. 

And Tweek does, first alone. Probably because he knows Craig likes to keep things like this private. He'd rather be alone than have everyone worrying or hanging around. Tweek finds him easily and kneels down next to him. Craig is mid-puke, he can't believe Tweek would want to be anywhere near. 

"You said you were better" Tweek says quietly, Craig feels a hand begin to gently rub his back.

Craig can't reply until he is done vomiting but when he does he mumbles "thought I was" even though it's a lie. 

"Jeez Craig, you're  _ -hnn-  _ sick as shit"

Craig doesn't answer, he just tries to catch his breath and wait for the spinning in his head to stop. 

"Sorry" Craig mumbles.

"No, not at all" Tweek replies "You can't  _ -nghh- _ help it, I'm gonna just ring Token and let him know."

Ringing Token turns into Token, Clyde and Jimmy all turning up. Craig wants to tell them all to go but he can't quite manage it. 

—

The decision to go to the ER isn't Craig's, neither is the decision that all four of his housemates will accompany him. Craig would protest but he hasn't the strength. Instead he let's them, even though he's not really sure what's going on. He doesn't even notice how romantic it is that Tweek carries him into the hospital waiting room. 

"Why am I here?" He mumbles, confused by all the bright lights. Tweek has an arm around him and is holding him tight.

"You haven't  _ -ah-  _ stopped being sick since we got back to the campsite" Tweek reminds him with a gentle voice. 

"Shoulda told us you were sick bro" Clyde interjects "didn't know you liked camping so much."

Craig doesn't like camping, he likes  _ Tweek. _

"I ruined our trip" Craig moans.

"You haven't" Token assures.

"You can't h-h-help it" Jimmy agrees. 

"You'd do the same for us, I'm sure" Token says with a smile. Craig nods, he thinks he would. 

When the nurse calls him only Tweek comes with, they won't all fit in the tiny bay. Craig wanders over unsteadily, guided by Tweek as best he can manage. Craig buries his head in Tweek's shoulder while the nurse takes his blood. Once the bloods are done they can start to give him anti sickness medicine and begin to replenish his fluids. 

"It's probably just a bad virus" the nurse tells him with a small smile. They still have to keep him in anyway, he can't leave until his fluids are back to normal again. 

Despite the small space his friends invade the bay anyway after realising they were just waiting for bloodwork to come back. 

"You s-s-s  _ worried  _ us, man" Jimmy says.

"Do you feel any better?" Token asks him. Craig keeps himself grounded with the feeling of pressure of Tweek's fingers woven tightly with his own. 

"Yeah" he says, still weak "Just tired now."

"Sleep" Tweek says with concern, he strokes Craig's hair with his free hand.

Craig waits for one of his friends to make a teasing comment, but it never comes.

"I will after the bloods come back" Craig replies.

"That could take ages dude" Clyde chimes in "you need to rest."

—

When the doctor comes back with Craig's blood results she kicks everyone else out. Except Tweek, Craig decides Tweek can stay.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The doctor asks, but Craig doesn't know. He looks over to Tweek who shrugs, so Craig shrugs too.

"It's just… are you sure you want personal information revealed with a non-relative in the room?" She asks.

"Yes" Craig says, nodding his head. Tweek squeezes his hand. 

"Well everything is normal, but the bloodwork has shown the cause of your vomiting." 

"Is it a virus?" Craig asks.

"Not quite" she says "you've come back positive for pregnancy." 

Craig feels his whole mouth go dry and his chest squeeze.  _ What?  _

"It was just puking" he says quietly. 

"Holy shit" Tweek replies "I… I didn't even think of that."

"Me either" Craig agrees. 

"Well, morning sickness is a bit of a misnomer" the doctor explains "it is often more like, whenever it wants sickness." 

Craig looks over at Tweek. Tweek is frowning but otherwise quiet. 

"I'll give you two a minute" the doctor says kindly before heading out.

"I don't know how this happened" Craig quietly says to Tweek. 

"I don't want to assume…"

"It's yours" Craig cuts in "I'm not seeing anyone else."

"I thought… yeah, I thought we were  _ -gah- _ pretty much exclusive."

"Well yeah, I am" Craig agrees "I didn't have any idea I swear."

"I couldn't see anyone else" Tweek says "I like us."

"I like us too" Craig admits.

"We don't have to decide anything  _ -ah- _ now I guess" Tweek says, squeezing Craig's hand again "just rest and get well."

"Okay" Craig agrees. Tomorrow they're gonna have to face this, and Craig isn't sure he wants to. He knows one thing for certain, things have changed and they aren't ever gonna be the same again. 

—

Craig realises he and Tweek have to learn to communicate better. Tweek had, all this time essentially thought they  _ were  _ in a relationship. Whereas Craig had been thinking they were just friends with benefits too scared to have  _ the  _ conversation in case Tweek would leave. 

The decision to keep the baby or not was terrifying. But whenever Craig looks at Tweek he sees their baby. He sees a little person half him and half Tweek and he couldn't give that up. Tweek, incidentally feels the same way. Reality is much different to fantasy. Craig doesn't get all his perfect romantic moments all in order. He's pregnant on their first real date but Tweek does feel more emboldened to hold his hand in public now. Just cause. 

  
It's a weird order of doing things, but it's  _ them.  _ This is their family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


	3. Day 3 - Barbecue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We never do anything anymore” Tweek complains. Craig doesn’t understand why he’s being such a whiny bitch, he’s not the one having to go through all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The condition Craig has is called hyperemesis gravidarum, it's super severe morning sickness and it's no joke. My friend had it during her pregnancy and it was really, really bad. So Craig's a bit of an asshole in this but I think I would be too if I was him.
> 
> Also I totally headcanon Tweek as a vegetarian out of pure paranoia haha. There's tons of conspiracy theories around eating meat.

“We never do anything anymore” Tweek complains. Craig doesn’t understand why he’s being such a whiny bitch,  _ he’s  _ not the one having to go through all this.

“Yeah, no shit” Craig frowns, gesturing to his stomach. 

“Plenty of pregnant people still have  _ -nghh-  _ lives Craig. People go to work and have date nights and shit” Tweek retorts. He’s not wrong, but most people don’t get sick on the level that Craig is currently experiencing. It’s hell. 

“I go to school, I do stuff that I have to, just go without me” Craig shrugs. He doesn’t understand what the big deal is. Tweek will have fun without him there. 

“I don’t want to, I want to do things with  _ you”  _ Tweek says with emphasis. 

“Well, maybe if your child wasn’t such a demon I might feel like going out more” Craig tries to deflect, Tweek is good at appealing to his emotions. 

“They aren’t a  _ -hnn- _ demon Craig, don’t be an asshole” Tweek frowns, arms crossed. Craig doesn’t care, he’s the one carrying the baby, he can say whatever he wants. 

“I’m not sure what else I’m supposed to be, everything has been making me sick for months” Craig gripes. He hasn’t moved from the seat he’s lounging in, still in his pyjamas. 

“I know, and that sucks but you can’t just sit at home and sulk every day” Tweek replies.

“I can” Craig says flatly, earning a glare from Tweek. 

“I just want to do something with you, we won’t be able to hang out with our friends like this once the baby comes” Tweek pleads. 

“It’s a barbecue, Tweek” Craig says, softening a little. He would like to do this one thing with Tweek, but it’s gonna involve so much  _ meat.  _

Craig’s been off almost everything since falling pregnant. He’s eaten a ton of soup and bread just to keep himself going. Almost anything with flavour makes him feel ill. Especially meat. Just thinking about the smell of it cooking now makes Craig’s stomach turn. He’s been essentially a forced vegetarian ever since. He’s kind of learned to love it, but he thinks he’ll be asking for bacon again as soon as the kid is out. He was a pretty major carnivore before, so this weird aversion has surprised them both. It helped Craig figure out he was pregnant quite quickly.

“I know, but we can stand inside while they’re cooking and I’ll bring that fake meat thingy that we found and you can  _ -ah- _ eat that” Tweek rationalises.

“I dunno man, I don’t think it’s gonna work” Craig really isn’t sure. He wants to be a good partner and say yes, but he has a horrible feeling the night will just be him puking in the bathroom - which isn’t fun either. He’s always been the buzzkill unfun friend but being pregnant has turned it up to 11. 

“How about we just  _ try _ ? If you’re miserable I’ll take you home. I just wanna try and  _ -nnn-  _ do  _ something”  _ Tweek says with an encouraging smile “if it’s a bust it’s a bust, but c’mon! Let’s try.”

Craig sighs, unsure. Tweek isn’t wrong, they probably won’t be able to hang with the guys as much once the baby comes. And they definitely won’t be able to like they are now. They’ll be distracted new parents who have to focus on the kid. Not playing Mario Kart or whatever. 

“Okay” he relents, “give me a minute to get dressed.”

“What about a shower?” Tweek asks.

“Don’t push it” Craig says as he makes his way towards the bedroom.

—

It’s a nice night to have a barbecue. It’s reasonably warm despite it being the evening and the night air is quite clear. Craig’s pretty sure they’ll have a clear view of the sky, which is always an added bonus. 

While he’s not in his pyjamas anymore he’s still not super dressed up. It’s just a barbecue for their gang, Token’s probably going to be the only one wearing anything fancy. Tweek is wearing his usual ensemble of worn jeans and a t-shirt (Craig made him go get a jacket because  _ who does that?  _ It’s night, wear a goddamn jacket Tweek!). Craig is just wearing an oversized hoodie and black sweatpants, he’s pregnant, he deserves to be comfortable. He can already predict that Jimmy and Clyde will probably be in equally underwhelming ensembles. Craig used to dress better before he got pregnant but he can’t see the point right now. Being sick all the time just makes him want to curl up in pyjamas and call it a day, not dress up. 

“I told them they’re not allowed to cook anything until I’m done with your food” Tweek says as they let themselves in. Clyde always leaves the door unlocked when they’re doing things as a group. 

“Why?” Craig asks, confused. 

“So there’s no meat residue” Tweek explains. Craig thinks that it’s kind of sweet that he’s thinking of details like that. 

“I don’t care about that” Craig assures “it’s not like I’m a  _ real  _ vegetarian.”

“The baby does” Tweek says and playfully pokes Craig’s belly. Craig jumps a little at the contact. 

“Ah! Don’t!” He exclaims, he places a hand on his stomach “I guess you’re right, this is really weird.”

“Everything about pregnancy is  _ -nghh-  _ weird, man” Tweek sympathises. 

Craig has already forgiven him for the belly-poking by the time they get to Clyde’s backyard. The guys have already set up a small bonfire and are sitting around it.

“Hey!” Clyde calls “hey, Craig’s here!”

“Hey man!” Token calls, waving excitedly.

“You’d think they haven’t seen me in years” Craig mutters to Tweek, who laughs.

“They just miss you.”

They are met halfway by Clyde who pulls them both into a tight hug. Craig allows himself to sink into the embrace, it’s nice to know his friends haven’t abandoned him despite his eternal bad mood. 

“We haven’t touched the barbecue man, it’s completely clean for you!” Clyde assures with a big grin.

“Thanks, I mean, you didn’t have to…” Craig trails off, he’s kind of surprised they’d go to so much effort for him. Especially Clyde who is always, always hungry and demanding they eat. 

“We don’t want you to feel sick and have a bad time” Clyde says, slinging his arm around Craig’s shoulders “it’s all yours Tweek” Clyde gestures to the barbecue. Not that he needs to, Tweek knows exactly where it is. 

“Thanks Clyde” Tweek replies with a small smile.

“Yeah, thanks” Craig adds sheepishly.

“Not even a problem” Clyde responds and leads Craig down to the bonfire. 

“Hi Craig!” Jimmy greets him, sounding excited. 

“Hello everyone, yes I am alive” Craig says a little sarcastically, but he’s smiling as he says it. 

“Good to see you man” Token chimes in “are you feeling any better?”

“Kinda” Craig replies “it’s kinda on and off. Sometimes if I get a break if I don’t like, smell anything that sets me off.”

“It must be s-s-s…  _ worrying”  _ Jimmy says.

“I worry the baby doesn’t get enough nutrients, yeah. I have vitamins I take and stuff” Craig explains. It’s complicated and even Tweek doesn’t really get it. He’s doing the best he can, but all the medicine he’s tried for nausea thus far hasn’t really worked. The options were to press on or terminate and Craig really didn’t want to do the latter. He’s been in the hospital twice to have an IV drip but apart from that he’s just trying to eat what he can. So far the baby is okay. He just has to get through a few more months.

“I’m sure you’re doing great” Token assures him and honestly, Craig appreciates the acknowledgement. He’s been working hard to get through this. 

“Why don’t you ever show off your bump man?” Clyde asks “I totally would if it were me.”

_ “You would”  _ Craig sassily replies “because these clothes are comfortable and I’m uncomfortable like all the time. That and it’s a small bump anyway.”

“I’d totally wanna show my baby off” Clyde says. Craig doesn’t doubt it, but he also knows Clyde has no idea. He might not feel like showing off if he was as sick as Craig is. 

“I don’t really feel right in my own body” Craig admits “I don’t look like me, and I dunno, I kinda like keeping this private.”

“That’s fair” Token nods.

“ _ S-s-sorry _ you feel bad though” Jimmy says “having your  _ b-b-body _ change must be hard.” 

“I get a baby out of it so it’s okay” Craig smiles, it’s not all bad. He wouldn’t go through with the pregnancy if he didn’t have some kind of bond and solid love for his child. 

“Hey man” Tweek says, re-joining the group “foods done, let’s  _ -nnn-  _ go inside to eat while they cook their food?”

“Are you eating that weird vegan food too?” Clyde asks Tweek, making a face.

“Of course man, I can’t eat any meat in front of Craig and I  _ -ah-  _ definitely can’t kiss him. The baby is psychic and they know” Tweek explains. While Craig appreciates the solidarity he doesn’t appreciate Tweek’s conspiracy theories about the baby somehow consciously controlling his diet. 

“The baby doesn’t know shit, my body is just on hyper alert I guess” he shrugs. 

“You’re a good boyfriend” Token says. 

“He is, help me up, please?” Craig asks as nicely as he can manage, Tweek is kind enough to offer his hand without making a big show of it. Nobody is paying attention anyway, they’re already talking about what they’re gonna eat. 

“You really are a great boyfriend” Craig affirms, Tweek’s hand in his as they head inside.

“Well I’m not gonna let you eat inside in your own, I know you already feel  _ -hnn-  _ left out enough” Tweek says sympathetically. He’s already set out the table, he’s made some kind of tofu burger but he’s left Craig’s predominantly plain. Tweek is a good cook though, so Craig is sure he’s found some way to make this taste amazing. Tweek has some fixings laid around the table but he’s purposely given Craig the choice whether to add them or not. Sometimes he can’t stomach any of them. 

“Thanks, I’m sorry you don’t get to eat what the others are having” he apologises. He feels bad Tweek is missing out because of him. 

“Nah dude, I like vegetarian food better. Meat could have all sorts of  _ -ah- _ shit in it, mad cow, E. coli, cancer… who knows?” Tweek replies cheerfully. He begins fixing his burger with veggies and liberally applying sauce and mustard.

“You’re insane, I’m getting a burger as soon as the kid is out” Craig laughs, he rubs a hand over the curve of his stomach. “On the way home from the hospital you’re getting me drive thru.” 

“Anything you want for birthing my child, but like, would you care if I  _ -nghh-  _ stayed this way? I like this stuff” Tweek asks, looking at Craig shyly. 

“Wait, actually?” Craig raises an eyebrow, he thought Tweek was just pretending to like this stuff so Craig would feel better.

“Yeah, I like it and like… I dunno I feel a bit safer” Tweek admits. 

“Well I would never tell you what to do, you eat whatever you want” Craig replies. Tweek is the most supportive partner, he’s kept Craig sane through these awful months of constant sickness. 

“Thanks dude” Tweek grins before tucking into his burger. Craig is kind just still staring at him in lovestruck amazement. 

“You’ve supported me this whole time so of course I’ll support you” Craig affirms with a nod “I love you, so, so much.”

“Aw dude, I love you too” Tweek replies, mouth full.

“I love you, but that’s gross. Don’t talk with your mouth full” Craig chides. 

“You’re gonna be a  _ -nnn-  _ great dad” Tweek observes, after swallowing his mouthful. 

“You too” Craig says, echoing Tweek’s grin with one of his own.

Craig is glad he decided to come tonight. That even though he has changed so much in the last six months his relationship with his friends has stayed the same. That Tweek is still here for him, rock steady as ever.

He doesn’t doubt that even though he is starting a family with Tweek, that his friends will always be a part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


	4. Day 4 - Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only an elementary graduation but for Craig it's an important milestone he's so proud they reached. It's been a crazy ten years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is day 4. This one is a bit more Craig centric.  
> Sorry about all the drama on tumblr, but my fics will always be up on my tumblr blesspastacraig and here on my ao3. Follow either/or to keep up with this series :)

Craig has to stand up as the claps of the audience echo throughout the hall. It's a little awkward because he's six months pregnant but he manages. In time to get the camera out as his daughter heads up to get her certificate. It's only an elementary graduation but for Craig it's an important milestone he's so proud they reached. It's been a crazy ten years. 

Craig fell pregnant at fifteen, so, so much earlier than a person should. He thinks he's done okay considering but he was so not ready. He was still a kid, and now his kid is ten. In five years she'll be the same age he was when he had her. That scares him. He hopes he can raise her to be nothing like he was.

What he was, was immature and very unaware of what being an adult really took. He thought he was grown up enough to have sex. He even thought he might be grown up enough to have a baby. He ended up alone, as his daughter's dad ran away as fast and as far as he could. He had to leave school, he didn't have time to work and keep up with studying. Instead he ended up with no education, a shitty job and living with his mother with a baby. 

He named her Abigail, maybe it was the drugs, but he thought she suited it. He grew up a lot more once she was born, he had to. It was a shock, his whole entire life changed but after a while he stopped even thinking about things like going out or prom or any of the other things his friends were thinking about. His focus was solely on making ends meet. 

He got his GED when she was four. She was going to be in school soon so if Craig could find some scholarships to go to college he could make that timing work. His mother helped him out a lot that year, helped him reach his goals so that he could potentially do better for his little girl. He didn't want to work two minimum wage jobs for the rest of his life. He wanted to be able to set something up for her future. 

Craig didn't actually manage to get into college until the year Abigail was due to turn six. All his friends had already been and were part-way through their own degrees. Except for Tweek. Tweek was doing nursing too but hadn't been able to go to college straight away. Craig found out later that this was because he was diagnosed with a mental illness. Tweek and Craig had actually gone to high school together, but didn't reconnect until they both ended up in college. They studied together and sat together in lectures. Tweek didn't mind that Craig had a child sometimes interrupting them. Craig doesn't really remember how, but they eventually moved on to being more than friends. They've been together ever since.

Craig thinks these last four years have been the hardest of his life, bar maybe the first year after Abigail was born. Studying, working and parenting took so much out of him. But they juggled it and made it work. And then, later, much to Craig's surprise as their relationship progressed Tweek became much more involved in Abigail's life. Craig and Tweek moved in together about half way through their degree. Craig was going on twenty three and Abigail eight. On his own Craig wouldn't have been able to afford a place of his own, but with Tweek they could make it work.

The baby Craig is carrying now is Tweek's first. And was unplanned, but not unwanted. They’re going to make it work the best they can. Tweek graduated slightly earlier than Craig, the pregnancy slowed him down a little but didn't stop him. Tweek has been working as a nurse for a few months now, and while they were a bit shocked to be finding out they were having another they were happy. It's been weird for Craig, having a partner he truly loves by his side the entire time. It's nice. 

Abigail is excited to have a sibling, she’s ten now and had given up asking. She asked a lot as a smaller child but she seemed to have lost interest as she got older. So it was kind of a pleasant surprise for her. Craig thinks there might be more issues with jealousy once the baby comes, but they’ll cross that bridge when they come to it. Abigail is quite independent and has plenty of friends she’s probably gonna want to play with instead of hanging around with a baby. 

And now, it's Craig's turn to graduate. Coincidentally it's Abigail's turn too. Today is Abigail's moment and Craig is thrilled. He's thrilled that his mom, dad and sister are here, that Tweek is here and his three best friends are here. Token, Jimmy and Clyde have been there for Craig this entire time. Clyde was the first person Craig confided in that he was pregnant as a terrified teenager. While they drifted a little when they all went off to college and Craig didn't they still always made an effort to come visit, chat online and things like that. They also have been uncles to Abigail. Abigail has an aunt in Tricia but she's also got three surrogate uncles in his childhood friends. 

Clyde is tearing as he watches Abigail on the stage, in her new pink dress and butterfly hair clips. Token is videoing on his new iphone and Jimmy is whistling loudly as they all clap. Tweek has a hand around Craig's waist as they watch. She flounces off the stage confidently and rejoins her peers. She spots them in the audience and waves, Craig couldn't be more proud. 

—

Craig's own graduation is a much more grown up and serious affair. He finds it funny to be in a cap and gown with a pregnant tummy but he decides it's just a testament to his strength. As well as the strength of his family. Tweek is in the crowd with Abigail. He was only allowed five guests so he has Tweek, Abigail, his parents and Tricia but his friends wait with him before the ceremony. 

"This is weird with my belly" Craig says, smoothing his hand over the curve. 

"You can barely tell you're pregnant" Token replies.

"I feel pregnant" Craig says "all the standing is taking its toll."

"You wanna go home dude?" Clyde asks "you can pick up your degree another time."

"No way!" Craig answers "I worked too hard for this moment. I didn't think I'd be  _ pregnant  _ but life happens. I want this moment."

"You  _ d-d-d _ you earned it man" Jimmy agrees.

"You did work extremely hard" Token adds "I'm so proud of you."

"We all are" Clyde states.

"Shit you guys" Craig says, tearing a little (he'll blame hormones) "I love you guys."

"Bring it in" Clyde says with a huge grin "c'mon guys." 

Craig can't help but smile as they all move in together for a group hug. 

"Make sure Tweek gets pictures of you walking" Token instructs and Craig laughs.

"Someone will" he assures. 

He might be the last to graduate out of his friends group but he doesn't feel behind or like he has missed out. He worked hard for this and he's determined to treasure every moment. 

His last name begins with T, so even when they've gotten past all the speeches and have gotten to actually presenting the degrees Craig will be one of the last to walk. He gets to sit while he waits, thank god, his poor feet are already so tired and while he wants that moment of being handed his degree he also wants to get back to his daughter. He misses her, even though she is in this room, watching. Unfortunately there's so many people in the hall he can't make out where Abigail and Tweek are. But he knows they are cheering and proud. When he finally gets to walk across the stage he's nervous, the whole moment is sort of a blur. He remembers the lights, managing to smile for a camera and shaking hands with the dean. Then all of a sudden it's over and he's shuffled back into his seat clutching a folder which contains his life's work. Just like that. Imagine if he lost it, spilled something on it or left it on a bus. Crazy that all it is is a piece of paper, just a sheet of paper between him being a nurse or not. 

He’s still a little wound up from all the nerves by the time he gets to the reception. There’s a complimentary free drink but seeing as he’s pregnant he can’t drink. He gives it to Tricia instead. Abigail comes running as soon as she sees Craig, she wraps her arms around him and grins.

“You did it!” She shrieks happily.

“We did it baby, you graduated too” he reminds her. He never, ever wants to downplay her achievements. Sure, it’s elementary school now, but maybe he can build her confidence so that it’s a degree next. Maybe it’s a cliche, but he wants her to do better than him. 

“I did, but you get to be a  _ nurse  _ now!” She says happily. He’s always tried to be honest with her, that it’s been hard work but this is what he wants and when you want something bad enough you have to work for it. 

“Do you think I’ll be a good nurse?” He asks her, her opinion matters the most to him. 

“Yes! You studied very hard” she says, nodding vigorously “You’re good at looking after people.”

“Thanks baby, you helped” Craig replies, giving her another squeeze before breaking their hug. 

“I didn’t!” She insists. 

“You did, you behaved well so I could study” Craig smiles, “now you’ve gotta keep on being good when the baby comes.” 

“Well, I guess so, can we get McDonald’s?” She says with a cheeky laugh. 

“Well, seeing as you’ve been so good… I’ll think about it” he replies with a chuckle. The idea of McDonald’s makes his stomach turn, but he’s sure he can manage for Abigail’s sake. She’s been very good and patient through the entire night. 

“C’mon baby” he says, grabs her hand and leads her back into the crowd. It’s pretty easy to find his family what with Tweek’s wild blonde hair and Tricia’s bright red hair. 

“Congratulations!” Tweek exclaims before pulling Craig into a hug.

“Kinda can’t believe I’m here” Craig says as Tweek places a hand on his belly. Tweek is always doing that, he likes to “check up” on the baby. Craig finds it quite endearing. 

“I can” Tweek replies “you’ve worked your  _ -nghh-  _ butt off. Maybe the baby put a bit of a spanner in the works but I knew you’d get there.”

“Me too!” Abigail chimes in. 

“Thanks guys” Craig says, feeling his cheeks heat up with a blush. 

He knows it’ll be a little while before he can actually practice as a nurse. He’s going to have to look after the baby and Tweek is already employed so there is no point in Tweek quitting a job just for Craig to be looking. But it’s so nice to know that he’s got the degree and that he can begin building his career once the new baby is old enough. It’s really all Craig has ever wanted since Abigail was born, he’s wanted to make things better so that she herself can do better when it’s her turn to grow up. He hadn’t counted on having a partner and a new baby but he’d secretly hoped. Doesn’t everyone want that, in some capacity, to build a family with the person you love? He also didn’t expect such strong support from his friends, he didn’t expect them to take such care with his daughter. For them to look after her and love her much like he does. He didn’t expect her to be calling them ‘uncle’ but he’s so glad she does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


	5. Day 5 - Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig sighs at his reflection in the mirror. It’s getting harder and harder to cover up the swell of his belly. It’s not a small bump anymore, Craig is just a coward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one didn't quite come out how I wanted but I hope you enjoy anyway :)

Craig sighs at his reflection in the mirror. It’s getting harder and harder to cover up the swell of his belly. It’s not a small bump anymore, Craig is just a coward. He’s scared to tell his parents, scared to tell Tweek and scared to tell his friends. So he just hasn’t. He’s relied on baggy clothes and the general ignorance of the people around him. He’s avoiding both social situations and interaction with his family as much as he can. Everyone just thinks he’s distant. He knows he needs to tell them, but he just can’t find the words. 

The hoodie he’s wearing is covering up the bump,  _ just.  _ None of his jeans will button anymore so he’s stuck with sweatpants no matter the occasion. He lifts up the hoodie to reveal the curve of his stomach, there’s no way he can get away with just his shirt, he’s gotta keep the hoodie on all night. Just recently his stomach has gone from just a cute little bump easily hideable with a baggy t-shirt to looking he swallowed a small melon. His balance is kind of off from all the new weight and it’s slowing his walk. The pressure on his hips is near-unbearable and he doesn’t know how much longer he can keep up this charade. 

He can feel the baby move now too, little kicks, stretches and rolls. And the kid is beginning to really take up space in his belly and squish his insides. If he eats too much the baby moving can affect him, he's been short of breath lately and he’s been taken so aback by strong movements that he’s cut himself off mid sentence then had to make up some excuse to explain his weird behaviour. 

He wants to tell people. He’s just too scared to face it. It’s more about him than it is about anyone else. He’s terrified of how everything is going to change and how angry everyone is going to be with him. At first it was him being very much in denial, he was trying to ignore the way his body was changing and the small bump that was beginning to appear. He can’t ignore it now, and he’s slowly coming to accept that he’s having a baby, but he’s left telling everyone so late that now it just feels one hundred times harder. He’s still trying to figure out the best way to break the news to everyone.

He’s been avoiding all his friends, and they’ve noticed. Tweek has also noticed that he’s withdrawn. Before they were just messing around but now Craig has been making excuses and fobbing off his advances. Craig doesn’t want to hurt Tweek’s feelings, but there just isn’t any way to hide his stomach anymore. He doesn’t think Tweek will wanna mess around with him anymore once he finds out the truth. 

His self imposed isolation has been interrupted by his friends insisting on him coming to a game night. The idea is they’ll eat junk food, maybe have some alcohol (Craig’s gonna have to find an excuse to say no), order a pizza and play video games all night. It’s always fun, Craig has been pretty exhausted lately and hasn’t felt much like going out. But his friends are persistent, even Tweek who seems more worried than hurt over Craig’s distant behaviour. So after some constant badgering at school, on the group chat and over the phone Craig has caved and said yes. He’s committed himself to going over to Token’s tonight. He thinks about calling and faking sick at the last minute but he decides that excuse has overstayed its welcome. He’s just gotta do it, maybe this will give him the courage he needs to finally admit that he is pregnant. 

He’s nervous, is this hoodie covering his belly as well as he thinks it it? How obvious is all the weight he’s gained? Can everyone tell? It’s worrying. He just wants to try and relax tonight and hopefully work up the courage to talk about it all later. Tonight is supposed to be about fun. 

So he takes a deep breath, steadies himself, and gets going. 

He walks, because he never really had the foresight to save for a car. He guesses he’s not getting one any time soon now. It’s Colorado, so it’s cold but it’s nothing Craig isn’t used to. He was out there in his full snowsuit building snowmen as a baby, with the best of them. The cold is good for layering up and covering up his stomach when he’s out, but indoors people actually have heating systems that work. He’s gonna just have to make it work at Token’s. Normally he wouldn't mind the walk but everything aches so much more than it used to. He's only gone a few blocks and his hips are already hurting. God, he's gonna be so sore sleeping in a sleeping bag on Token's floor tonight. 

By the time he gets to Token's place he's already sore and tired. He'd go home if he didn't have to walk all the way back. Maybe he can talk his mom or someone into picking him up tomorrow morning. Token comes down happily to let him in, he's taken aback by the strong hug Token pulls him into. He panics internally but if Token notices his belly he doesn't say. 

"I'm so glad you decided to come" he says.

"Yeah, I'm happy too" Craig mumbles in reply, even if it isn't exactly true.

"You're the last to arrive, everyone's already inside" Token replies. Craig isn't surprised, between him debating whether to even go in front of the mirror and the way his belly has slowed his walk. He's not surprised he's the last one here. 

The hardest part is not being able to touch his tummy in public. It's really, really hard to leave it alone, it's something about him that has changed. That and he can feel movement, he thinks it's natural to want to respond. After months of denial and anguish he's finally gotten to a point where he wants to know this baby. The baby is finally beginning to feel like his. 

Jimmy and Clyde seem to be battling each other on Super Smash Bros. They're both pretty transfixed to the huge flat screen tv in Tokens living room. Tweek is on the couch and notices Craig as soon as they walk through the doorway. 

"Hey man!" He says, waving enthusiastically. 

Craig waves back before awkwardly plonking himself on the couch next to Tweek. He's not sure if he'll be able to get up again without help.

"Want some blanket?" Tweek offers, holding out a corner of the fluffy blanket he is snuggled under.

Craig has to smile, Tweek is so sweet. He imagines Tweek being so caring and kind to their child and almost wells up. He's being horrible by not telling him.

"Yeah, thanks" he says, taking the blanket and snuggling next to Tweek a little self consciously. Tweek wraps an arm around him and Craig guides it away from his stomach. Tweek doesn't seem all that interested in the actual game. Much more interested in Craig, Craig can feel his cheeks heat up under Tweek's gaze. 

"What's wrong man?" Tweek asks quietly "whatever it is, you can  _ -ah- _ tell me?" 

"Nothing's wrong" Craig replies. He slips a hand under the blanket so that he can rest it on his stomach without drawing attention. 

"Something is. Do you not  _ -gah-  _ like me anymore?" Tweek presses.

"Oh no… no Tweek there's just been some… things going on" Craig struggles to answer. He's running out of excuses. 

"What things?" Clyde interrupts, clearly overhearing them. 

"None of your business" Craig snaps back in reply. 

"Well you never wanna hang out anymore" Clyde whines. 

"Yeah you're always m-m-m  _ giving _ excuses" Jimmy cuts in. Craig didn't think this night would be all his friends ganging up on him. 

"Is this an intervention?" Craig growls, scowling. 

"No, we just know something is wrong and we wanna help you. We're your friends Craig, there's nothing you can't tell us" Token explains calmly. 

"Even now man, it's clearly stopping you from  _ -hnn- _ having fun with us tonight" Tweek says, trying to sound encouraging. 

"You  _ really  _ wanna know? I'm fucking pregnant! Are you happy now?!" Craig explodes, before realising what he's just done.

_ "Dude"  _ Clyde says.

"Shit" Craig adds,  _ fuck fuck fuck _ . This was not how it was supposed to go.

"You're pregnant?" Tweek replies, horrified. 

"I'm pregnant as  _ fuck.  _ Like, shit. I'm having a baby in like  _ months"  _ Craig continues, done hiding. He's annoyed at being cornered and can't be bothered being gentle and nice. 

_ "Months!"  _ Tweek exclaims. 

"Dude, why didn't you say?" Token cuts in, he's actually speaking quietly. Trying to diffuse the situation. 

"I don't wanna talk about it, I'm going home" Craig frowns, realising he may not be able to just get up and storm out. Asking for help will be so humiliating. 

"No! No! Please don't" Jimmy interjects.

"Yeah we wanted to hang with you man" Clyde encourages.

"Were you gonna like,  _ tell  _ me?" Tweek says, the hurt evident in his tone. 

"I was gonna tell everyone. I was just trying to work out how" Craig explains. He knows it's not good enough. 

"I-I… wanna talk about this  _ -gah-  _ privately, please?" Tweek deflates, looking terrified. 

"Yeah I guess" Craig knows he at least owes him that, even if this is the last conversation he wants to have.

Tweek gets up, and Craig panics a little.

"I need help" he admits and held out his hand.

"No problem" Token says kindly and graciously helps Craig out of his chair.

He shuffles after Tweek until they are alone in a spare bedroom. 

"I feel sick" Tweek says, seemingly to no one in particular. 

"Same" Craig admits.

"W-why? Is it mine?" Tweek stutters, devolving into a nervous mess.

"Who else's?" Craig hits back. Slightly offended that Tweek would even think he'd be with someone else in that way. 

"I don't know? Maybe you've got another  _ -nghh- _ person to fuck around with" Tweek rambles. 

"I don't. It's yours, I'm having a baby in like, two months" Craig states, he's not enjoying this but he doesn't see how both he and Tweek being emotional messes would help. 

"Craig what the  _ fuck"  _ Tweek says with horror. 

"Yeah I know. It's my fault, I just couldn't face it" Craig admits. He doesn't know how else to explain it but he just wasn't ready to say out loud.

"Craig you can't just  _ -gah-  _ drop on me that we're having a baby!" Tweek shrieks. 

" _ I'm  _ having it, I know I fucked up so I don't really expect anything from you…" Craig affirms. He doesn't want Tweek to walk away but he understands the precarious position he's put Tweek in. 

"Are you insane?! You think I'm just gonna let you  _ -nghh- _ fend for yourselves knowing that's  _ my  _ baby?" Tweek rambles, still sounding terrified and nonsensical. Craig feels a little touched that Tweek's most unfiltered thoughts are still so kind. 

"Well I did just drop it on you" Craig shrugs.

"I can't walk away from the person I love  _ -hnn-  _ having my baby that's crazy, man. Oh jesus, clearly you don't feel the same" Tweek panics.

"I'm sorry?" Craig asks, a little dumbfounded. 

"I'm literally in love with you and you can't even  _ -ah-  _ be bothered to tell me you're pregnant?!" Tweek yells, but Craig can tell it's not at him. It's just kind of general Tweek panic.

"You love me?" Craig repeats, feeling his heart flutter. 

"Are you stupid? Of course I do" Tweek replies, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I thought you just… I didn't realise" Craig admits. 

"I don't understand how can you be _that_ _-gah-_ pregnant without anyone knowing?" Tweek frowns "your stomach looks normal."

"Dressing strategically and just like, not letting anyone touch me" Craig shrugs, he can't believe he got away with it for this long either.

"That sounds lonely" Tweek says sadly. The emotion of the thought seeming to calm him down a little. 

"Well, I'm not really lonely" Craig replies, placing a hand on his stomach "I have this one."

"Dude can I like, see your belly?" Tweek asks, eyes transfixed where Craig's hand rests. 

"Don't laugh at me" Craig replies. He's so self conscious about how his stomach looks, and obviously hasn't shown it to anyone else. 

"Jesus, I won't laugh" Tweek assures. 

Craig slowly lifts up his hoodie and then his shirt. Tweek's eyes go wide as saucers as he stares. Craig can't help but place a hand on the curve of his stomach. He stares at the ground, cheeks hot, terrified of Tweek's reaction. 

“Jesus” is all Tweek says, Craig feels so exposed he might cry.

“I’m sorry okay, my brain didn’t wanna… process it” he tries to explain.

“No… it’s just. Fuck, I don’t  _ -ah-  _ know what to do” Tweek bites his lip, clearly looking for the right thing to say. 

“I told you, you don’t have to do anything” Craig insists, the last thing he wants is for Tweek to feel forced into anything. 

“Shut up Craig, we’re not going down that route” Tweek replies seriously “I’m not abandoning you.” 

Craig has to look away from Tweek, because he feels so ashamed that he kept this secret from such a kind person. Tweek deserves to know from the start, to know all the details and to get to plan together and Craig took that away from him. Tweek deserves a say. 

“Can I put my shirt down now?” He says sheepishly. 

“No, not yet. I just… I’m trying to  _ -nnn-  _ wrap my head around that I put that kid in there” Tweek replies, he seems more amazed than anything. At least he isn’t staring at Craig’s belly in disgust. 

“You can touch I guess… if you want?” Craig offers, refusing to look Tweek in the eye. 

“I… thanks” Tweek stutters, he reaches out slowly, flattening his palm over the curve of Craig’s stomach. Craig flinches a little at how cold Tweek’s hand is. “Sorry” Tweek says.

“It’s okay” Craig replies.

“Do they  _ -gah-  _ kick?” Tweek asks, his hand unmoving.

“Yeah, like all the time” Craig says with a small smile. He’s so proud of his active baby. Maybe they take after Tweek in that aspect, all fidgety and twitchy. 

“That’s crazy… I… I need a minute I think” Tweek says, taking his hand away.

“Sure” Craig replies, it’s probably the least he can do at this point. Give Tweek space to think. 

“Let’s just uh, let’s go back to the guys and we can  _ -nghh- _ talk about this more later” Tweek suggests. Craig knows he isn’t going anywhere when he takes Craig’s hand in his own and guides them out of the room.

“Yeah, when you’ve had time to think” Craig agrees.

When they re enter the living room they are greeted with a cheer from the guys.

“I knew they’d patch it up” Clyde says with a grin

“We’re just us, I think” Tweek says, looking to Craig. 

“Yeah” Craig says “we’re just gonna be us, for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


	6. Day 6 - Star Gazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig can vaguely see the night sky from his window. He can’t really make out stars or any detail but he likes to watch anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really quite like this one! Hope you guys too :)

Craig can vaguely see the night sky from his window. He can’t really make out stars or any detail but he likes to watch anyway. Usually when his son is asleep and he has a few seconds to himself. Between work and parenting his son he doesn't get much time for himself anymore. He sits by the window, late at night and let's the moonlight illuminate the small living room of their apartment. Well, the living room is kind of just connected to everything as the apartment is that small. 

Craig is pretty used to it just being him and his son, Asher. Craig has been a single parent since long before Asher was even born. Asher's dad was a hookup who wasn't interested in sticking around whereas Craig was pregnant and already forming a bond with his unborn baby. He decided to go it alone, and it's been hard but he hasn't regretted it. 

But now, it wasn't going to be just them for much longer. Craig is going to be having baby number two in less than two months. He's still alone, in fact this is the first time he's slept with someone since having Asher. So it figures the first time he tries to get back in the game he just ends up pregnant and alone, again. He's glad it happened, he likes being a parent and he thinks it will be good for Asher to have a sibling. He just wishes he wasn't so alone. Being a single parent can be very limiting, if he wants to go somewhere it's gotta be kid friendly. He's gotta find a job that lets him be flexible. And it's even more limiting now that he is so late on his pregnancy. Going out with one kid is hard enough, he doesn't want to think about trying to wrangle Asher and a new baby with only his own two hands. 

He sighs, staring out at the moon and the night sky which glitters through his window. He rubs a hand over his stomach affectionately. Asher might be asleep but the baby is most definitely awake. They don't have the room to kick all that much anymore but Craig still feels every restless movement. He understands how they feel, he wants the kid out too. His usual seat by the window isn't as comfortable when he looks like he swallowed a watermelon. He's less scared this time around, more just annoyed. This pregnancy hasn't been as easy, for whatever reason. Maybe because he's just as stressed as the first time around but this time he's also parenting as well. 

He's pretty much been housebound for the past few weeks. His stomach is too big for him to work and get around, so he's off work until the baby arrives. Although he hasn't been totally unprepared and has some money put aside for a situation like this. He was pretty unprepared when he had Asher, but since becoming a parent he's become a lot better at keeping whatever he can manage aside for the future. While they're not being evicted, and they've got food in the kitchen they're still stuck in the house. This is difficult for Asher, he's only three and doesn't understand why Craig can't take him anywhere. He knows that the baby is coming, and he's been told that the baby is in Craig's stomach but Craig isn't sure that he puts two and two together or gets how physically demanding it is. He doesn't expect him to, but it's been frustrating especially because Craig can't play with him. 

He groans, realising it's gonna be a mission for him to get up from the chair and into bed. It's times like this, he just wants to stay here all night and watch the stars in the quiet.

—

Being at home is boring. It's not that he's not busy, but it's just knowing he hasn't got the option to leave is what's driving him crazy. Asher is being a little shit too, because he's also bored and sick of being in the house. He's asking to go places, complaining, refusing certain foods and having tantrums over dumb things like not wanting certain toys. Craig is tired, he hadn't thought too hard about this part. The part where he's the size of a house and his three year old needs  _ so  _ much from him. 

He's been trying to put on dvds to distract Asher but Asher seems to have seen everything and is losing interest. When he finally gets Asher down for a nap,  _ finally  _ because he was refusing to sleep and just screaming instead. When he finally gets Asher down he can finally try to do something for himself. He ends up making himself a sandwich and plonking down ungracefully on the couch. He checks his phone while he eats. He cherishes this time as there are very few quiet moments when a three year old is around. The group chat he's been in since high school with all his childhood friends often goes off during the day. Craig usually has to ignore it unless Asher is asleep or he has some kind of break at work. 

They're planning to hang out or something. Craig just types  _ can't, stuck in the house w toddler literally about to drop this baby. _

Tweek replies  _ really????!!! R u having it now!???  _

Craig types back  _ no, just too fat to go anywhere. Asher is going stir crazy. _

Jimmy adds  _ sucks man. _

Token types  _ you can't go anywhere? _

Craig replies  _ I have my groceries delivered yeah. Too hard on my own. _

Clyde interjects  _ that's crazy my guy. If you want a lift you can just ask? _

Craig types back  _ thanks. I'm managing. _

After that Craig loses track, as he often does with that chat. They talk about things that have no bearing on his life, like college, going out and stuff like that. That and he's often being interrupted by one of his little gremlins (if it's not Asher it's the unborn baby kicking or making him feel unwell) so it's easy to just dip out of the chat by accident. 

And well, before Craig knows it, gremlin number one is awake and wreaking havoc. 

—

The evening is miserable. Asher doesn't want his dinner, the baby keeps jabbing him in the ribs and Craig himself feels like he's about to fall asleep standing up. He puts on a dvd of Paw Patrol and sits with Asher, hoping he'll tire and fall asleep in front of the tv. At least the dvd is keeping him quiet now. 

He's almost dropping off himself when he is brought back to being awake and alert by a knock at his door. He can't think of who it might be, he hasn't ordered anything or is expecting anyone. So he tells Asher to stay on the couch and he himself checks the buzzer.

_ "It's us Craig let us in,"  _ says a voice that is unmistakably Clyde's. If Craig wasn't going so crazy with just himself and Asher for company he may have turned them away. He'll take any adult interaction at this point. 

So he buzzes them up and waits. Asher keeps asking "who's there daddy?" And Craig just answers "your uncles."

Asher claps and seems happy with that. 

It doesn't take long for them to get to the apartment. Asher shrieks with excitement as they all pile in through the door. 

"Hey buddy!" Clyde exclaims and scoops Asher up into his arms. 

"Don't hype him up too much" Craig says "I'll never get him to bed."

"Can he maybe stay up a little late tonight?" Token asks, sounding mischievous. 

"Why?" Craig replies, suspicious. 

"We wanna take you both somewhere, man. Get you guys out of the house" Tweek offers happily.

"Uh… yeah… I guess it couldn't hurt" Craig stumbles, a little floored by their thoughtfulness "thanks guys."

It's no  _ p-p-p… _ not an issue" Jimmy says with a smile. 

They have to take two cars, as Asher and his car seat make six of them but it's not an issue. Craig is really the only one in his friend group who doesn't have a car. He couldn't afford one and a baby, so he just never ended up getting one. Tweek takes Asher and Craig and Token, Jimmy and Clyde all go in Tokens car. 

"Are you gonna tell me where you're going?" Craig asks Tweek.

"Where!?" Asher echoes excitedly. 

"Nope. It's a surprise" Tweek says with a cheeky grin. 

"A present?" Asher asks.

"More like a surprise trip" Craig cuts in, not wanting Asher to expect  _ too  _ much. 

"How much money will I need?" Craig asks, hoping Tweek will understand. He needs to make sure he can actually pay for this impromptu adventure. 

"None man, don't stress" Tweek replies.

"Where?!" Asher asks again. 

"Are you sure? I don't wan-" 

"I know you don't want  _ -nnn-  _ charity dude, it's okay. Where we're going is free" Tweek cuts in. 

"Where!!?" Asher repeats, louder this time.

"Wait and see" Craig says to him sternly. 

"We're nearly there little dude" Tweek assures Asher. 

True to his word, they're only driving for a few more minutes before Tweek pulls off and parks the car. 

Tweek hops out quick, first to help Craig out of the car and then to get Asher. Craig appreciates it, his stomach is too big for him to really be able to reach in and get Asher. 

"Up?" He says to Craig, reaching up his little arms.

"I can't baby, my belly is too big" Craig replies sadly, Asher is looking incredibly disappointed but before he can launch into a tantrum Tweek interjects. 

"How about I  _ -ah- _ carry you on my shoulders?" He asks.

"Yes! Yes!" Asher chants excitedly and Tweek picks him up, earning giggles. Craig watches as Tweek hoists Asher up on his shoulders. Craig worries a little, he'll never stop worrying but the image of Asher having fun of Tweek makes him break into a smile. 

Craig follows them as they walk a little further, Craig can't really see that much. It looks like a whole lot of nothing.

"Have you brought us out here to murder us?" Craig jokes.

"No stupid, look up" Tweek says with a laugh. 

It's then Craig gets it. The sky is sprawled about above them like a vast velvet blanket. The stars glittering like diamantes embellishing the expanse of it. It's a very clear night and Craig can make out stars of varying sizes all twinkling away. It's even more beautiful here than it is from his window. 

Clyde, Jimmy and Token are already there setting up what seems to be a telescope. 

"Where did you get that?" Craig asks.

"It's that one we used to use when we were at school" Token replies with a grin "I dug it out from my parents basement."

Craig is speechless, it's just such a thoughtful idea. He's always loved to stargaze, even if most recently it's just been on his own at the window. 

"Where?" Asher asks again from Tweek's shoulders.

"We're gonna look at all the stars buddy" Craig explains "the telescope makes them bigger."

Craig stopped stargazing with the telescope when he got older. It was too hard with a kid. He just had to watch by himself with his own eyes. It's nice to be able to pick up the hobby again, hes missed it. It's good to have a moment of nostalgia even if he has had to give up a lot to raise his son. Tomorrow things will probably go back to how they were. Them being alone in the house, both a little miserable and stir crazy but tonight they get an escape. Before the baby comes and everything changes forever. 

Craig feels a little emotional at that, knowing he gets to show Asher the stars first. To share something he is so passionate about with his son. And so amazed that his friends were kind enough to make it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


	7. Day 7 - Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig is nauseous and the bumpy road isn't helping. Token has a beach house and he insisted they all hang there for some of the summer. Craig had agreed to this trip almost a year ago and so much has changed since then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Day! Still amazed I managed to do all seven! Thanks to everyone who read. left kudos, reblogged commented or liked, you guys are the best <3

Craig is nauseous and the bumpy road isn't helping. Token has a beach house and he insisted they all hang there for some of the summer. Craig had agreed to this trip almost a year ago and so much has changed since then.

He wasn't pregnant, or planning to be, for one. 

He should have found some way to back out of it or tell them the truth but he did neither of those things. So now he's stuck in a car, panicking, wondering how the hell he's going to keep this pregnancy hidden from his friends. One of them being the baby's father, Tweek. 

Craig is well aware he should have told Tweek months ago. He knows that's the right thing to do but he just can't come clean. While he's mostly cooled things off between himself and Tweek out of necessity he's not sure he could handle an actual rejection from Tweek. 

The drive is going to be several hours long and Craig is not sure how he's going to make it without getting sick. His morning sickness has been pretty bad but when he's at home it's easier to hide. He can hide out in his room until he feels a little better. Now, he's stuck in a car with four of his best friends for several hours and he's already feeling very nauseous. 

He's showing too, but he's been hiding it okay so far. His bump is only small and most big sweaters and baggy pants do the job. But because of this he and Tweek are currently distant. Craig doesn't know how the fuck you're supposed to break this kinda news to someone. He's just gotta try and get through the trip and then he can figure out some way to tell them. He's kind of disappointed he won't be able to go swimming though. 

He makes it to their first pit stop but he ends up hyperventilating in the grimy gas station bathroom because of the nausea. He manages to hold it together but his friends are all concerned that he didn't have anything to eat for lunch. He's glad they care about him, but wishes they'd leave him be. They notice he's being quiet too. Craig is often moody and quiet even on a good day but his friends can usually bring him out of his sour moods with their banter. They can tell that it's clearly not working today. 

He doesn't want to be a misery and ruin their trip but it's definitely beginning to overwhelm him. He wraps both arms around his stomach and hugs. He tries to stare out the window to try and keep the nausea at bay. Tweek, who is sitting next to him, is starting at him in concern. Luckily, nobody pushes him and just let's him rest. 

Craig had zero intention to get pregnant. He doesn't think anyone in his shoes would be intending to. He's only just finished his freshman year in college and has only lived out of home for that year. He and Tweek just got drunk at a party one night and it started from there. They'd never had any serious conversations about where they were at and where they were going. The baby kind of interrupted those plans, Craig doesn't know if they would have officially gotten together or not. Craig spent a good few months biting his nails and sitting on his ass instead of actually taking a pregnancy test. Just feeling sick and worrying, prolonging the inevitable for as long as he could. When he finally did he spent a few further weeks feeling emotionally frozen and unable to make some kind of decision. It's only when he saw the baby (well, the blob then, but still) on the ultrasound screen that he began to realise what was happening. He went home and cried into his pillow all night, before coming to the conclusion that he was going to have this baby. By then he was pretty far in, and his inaction in regards to decision making he's now put himself in a precarious position. Now he's five months pregnant, nearly six and has to find some way to tell Tweek. 

Tweek on the other hand seems to have just accepted Craig’s decision to be distant and has moved right along. Well he doesn’t know if Tweek has anyone new but Tweek isn’t trying to chase him or confessing any feelings. The confusion what makes it worse, he just has no idea how Tweek will react to the news. 

He must have fallen asleep, despite feeling sick, somewhere between their pit stop and their destination. Craig doesn’t really know anything about the place besides that it’s a beach. It’s a rich people vacation spot where Token’s parents own a huge beach house, right on the water. Which is somewhere Craig would never have been able to vacation at without knowing someone like Token, so he’s grateful. He’s just kinda annoyed with the universe that he’s not really gonna be able to enjoy this trip. Originally he’d thought they’d lazily hang around the ocean during the day and hit the club spots at night. Now Craig is going to have to think of an excuse as to why he can’t swim and why he can’t drink. It just sucks, a lot. 

He wakes to Tweek tapping his shoulder, letting him know they have arrived. Craig wishes he didn’t feel so nasty, because the weather is beautiful and he can already see the ocean from here. The smell of the salt in the air doesn’t make him feel sick, and honestly, he couldn’t be happier just to have a second of relief. 

It doesn’t take them long to haul all their crap into the house, they’re teenage boys, so they probably have underpacked. Craig knows all he brought was his clothes, chargers and a toothbrush. He doesn’t bother unpacking, just throws his suitcase haphazardly into the room he’ll be sharing with Tweek. Craig hadn’t actually chosen to room with Tweek, but Clyde had wanted to room with Jimmy and Token has his own room. So it ended up that way, Tweek doesn’t seem mad or upset about it. He seems pretty chill actually. Craig lets himself collapse down on to the bed while Tweek begins unpacking his things. He lets himself relax and curl up into a little ball. These beds are totally comfy, he could definitely get a good nap here.

"You coming down to the water?" Tweek asks, jolting him awake, and back to reality. 

"Nah, I need a nap" Craig replies groggily. He makes no move to get up off the bed or to unpack his swimsuit. 

"You slept like, the whole way here dude" Tweek remarks. He's totally twigged that something is off. 

"Yeah I know, car trips make me tired" Craig tries his best to sound nonchalant. Like he's always this deathly tired, it's not a symptom of his pregnancy at all. 

"Okay man, rest up" Tweek says with a small smile. He seems satisfied with the excuse. Craig listens to his footsteps as he shuffles around the room, grabbing his beach stuff before he quietly shuts the door and leaves. 

Craig lets himself drift back to sleep, dreading all the other excuses he's gonna have to come up with on this trip. 

—

Nobody is home when Craig wakes. The house is silent and empty. It's kinda weird, but also relieving. Everyone appears to be still out at the beach so Craig uses this alone time to get his bearings. He yawns before slowly rolling out of bed and beginning to unpack his things. He digs around till he finds his pyjamas, it's early evening so he feels like now is as good a time as any to put them on. There's something comforting about having them on, it makes him feel less anxious that he may be caught at any moment. 

His guard is fully down because, well, he's alone so why shouldn't it be. He takes a minute to himself to look at the swell of his stomach, still in utter disbelief that this is his body. It's kinda hard to reconcile this bump with the relatively flat belly he had not even six months ago. Everything has changed so quickly. Craig feels like he has whiplash sometimes and just can't keep up. He still feels a weird rush of emotion whenever he sees or touches his stomach, a mixture of pride, excitement and terror, he thinks. It's not really an emotion he's felt before, it’s like a whole new strand of love. All he knows is he's happy this baby is growing well and is  _ his.  _ He can't wait to hold this little person in his arms and see their tiny face. 

Perhaps it is this new foreign emotion but he doesn't hear the sounds of anyone arriving home, nor does he hear the door opening. He's so wrapped up in the awe that is his pregnancy that he manages to block out the rest of real life. 

He doesn't hear Clyde entering his room without knocking, because since when has Clyde ever known boundaries or tact. 

"Hey dude, wanna-  _ whoa!?"  _ Is all Clyde manages to get out. Craig jumps, startled and scrambles to cover his stomach. But it's too late.

"What the fuck, dude?" Clyde asks. 

Craig panics and instead of trying to explain himself or beg Clyde not to tell he shuts the door to his bedroom and yells "go away!" 

He doesn't know what else to do, so he ends up just stuck there, in his room and ignoring any knocks or appeals from his friends. He realises he's kind of holding Tweek's stuff hostage and he's also kind of hungry. Which is weird because he's almost never hungry, just sick. He knows he's being immature but he just doesn't know how to face the consequences of his secrecy. Clyde has probably told everyone by now and Tweek definitely would be wondering if the baby is his. Craig has no idea how to fix this, so he hides. 

He's not sure how long he's been in there, definitely longer than an hour. All he knows is he's actually really hungry, the sun has set and he really,  _ really  _ wants some dinner. It's this that makes him decide to finally emerge from his hiding place when Tweek knocks.

"We have pizza" Tweek offers "just  _ -nghh-  _ come eat… we're all really worried."

Craig stands at the door for a minute, his hand hovering over the door handle. He knows this is a make or break moment, he could end it all now and come clean or keep living in denial just that little bit longer. His hunger gets the best of him and he slinks out, refusing to make eye contact with Tweek. 

It's dead silent as he approaches the table, Token hands him a plate which he takes gratefully. They seem determined to keep their word and to just let him eat, even though its awkwardly quiet. 

"Craig" Token says finally. Craig refuses to look at him.

"I don't wanna talk about it" Craig replies. 

"We've got to" Token insists. 

"Why?" Tweek asks him.

"Huh?" That stops Craig. He wasn't expecting to be asked why. He was more expecting people to demand answers from him and be upset that he lied. 

"Why don't you wanna  _ -ah-  _ talk about it?" Tweek repeats, clear and calm. Craig isn't sure how to answer.

"Because I…" he stutters "I'm just not ready yet. I'm still… I can't believe this is happening to me."

"I really wish you'd said something, you shouldn't have to go through this alone" Clyde says with a frown. He sounds a lot more concerned and mature than he normally does. It makes Craig feel even more guilty for keeping such a huge secret from everyone. 

"Is it… am I?" Tweek stutters, but Craig knows exactly what he means.

"Yes" he confirms. 

"Shit Craig, are you  _ -gah-  _ keeping it?" Tweek replies, his calm demeanor beginning to crack as reality sets in. 

"I guess" Craig replies, he's still kind of unsure but he's definitely leaning towards it. He hasn't thought too hard about adoption. 

"Shit, man,  _ shit!"  _

"Calm down,  _ j-j-just… _ let Craig explain" Jimmy cuts in, trying to diffuse. 

"I don't… I don't have an explanation I just, I'm scared… I've been in denial, really badly and I'm still trying to accept it. I can't explain my behavior, I just… I wasn't ready for it to be real yet" Craig tries his best to explain. He wishes he could explain just how terrified he's been and how that has just frozen him into inaction. 

"Shit man, you should have just told us" Clyde sighs.

"What… what do you want me to  _ -nghh- _ do with this, Craig?" Tweek asks, frowning. 

"I dunno, nothing I guess" Craig sighs, he'd be mad at himself too. 

"You want me to just… leave you alone?" Tweek replies, looking hurt.

"No, I didn't mean that I mean… I just, I get that I screwed up. Do whatever you want" Craig scrambles, desperate not to push Tweek away any further. 

"Well I'm not doing nothing, you've just…  _ -gah-  _ you've gotta give me some time" Tweek says, sounding a little annoyed rather than upset or really angry. 

"Of course" Craig replies, he couldn't really ask for anything more. Especially not after the way he has treated Tweek and his friends. 

"Shit guys" Jimmy chimes in.

"Shit indeed" Token echoes. 

—

"I don't know what to do" Tweek admits to Craig. They're both together in their bedroom, in their beds, separate. It's weird, Craig thinks that normally they'd both get in the same bed together but Craig has fucked all that up with his lies. 

"I'm not gonna force you" Craig says "I was an asshole not telling you."

"Well, you kinda were but like, there's no point being  _ -nnn-  _ mad about it. I'd probably be scared if I was you too" Tweek admits. Craig is floored by his empathy. Craig thinks he'd chew out anyone who dropped a bomb like that on him. 

"That's all I can say, man. I'm terrified. Saying it out loud made it real" he admits, ashamed. 

"Jesus" Tweek breathes, to no one in particular. 

"I know, I'm sorry" Craig replies sadly.

"I just wish I could've been  _ -hnn-  _ there for you more. It might have helped us both accept this" Tweek says. 

"I'm so sorry man" Craig repeats, he doesn't know what else he can say. He feels awful. 

"I know, I just… can I  _ -ah-  _ come cuddle you? Like we used to before…" Tweek asks, sounding nervous. Craig is genuinely surprised by the request. 

"You can but uh… my body has changed… a lot" he admits with embarrassment. 

"If it makes you uncomfortable-" Tweek replies. 

"No, I… I'd like to I just… I don't want to freak you out" Craig tries his best to sound confident. He wants Tweek to come into his space, he wants Tweek to get some kind of chance to bond with his unborn baby he's just so scared. 

"Okay man, I'm coming now" Tweek says, and Craig can hear his shuffling footsteps as he gets out of bed and finds his way over to Craig. Tweek climbs in behind him, knowing Craig usually prefers to be the little spoon. He is quick to wrap his arms around craig and Craig shuffles his position so this he is as close as possible to Tweek. 

Tweek moves his hand lower down to trace over the curve of Craig's stomach. Craig tries not to cringe, he loves his baby but he's really not comfortable with all the changes they've brought. Tweek hasn't reacted one way or the other, he's just rubbing his thumb in circles over and over on Craig's belly. 

"We're gonna figure it out" Tweek says, sounding more relaxed and confident. 

Craig sure hopes so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
